


Mmm

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AFternoon delights-i mean dreaming/musings?, Angst?, Dark, Does Loki Get a Hug?, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Sorry Pharm!!!, Kind of Evil, Loki Does What He Wants, Mindfucks!!, Not really AngstAngstAngst, Poor Thor, Twisted, this is naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is barely rated M... i don't really do rated M stuff... anyway</p><p>“Perhaps I could free up my schedule for an hour or so.”<br/>“Really? A whole hour?” You stuck out your tongue playfully as he pulled you behind a large pillar and snaked an arm around you.<br/>“If you’re lucky.”<br/>He was a big tease, but you enjoyed it. You weren’t getting much attention from Thor lately, anyway. And if you were to walk around the castle with huge proverbial scarlet letters where your breasts should have been, then you might as well have some tangible benefit to speak of.<br/>“Isn’t there a saying about crossed swords…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY PHARM  
> now that that's out of the way...
> 
> this is a different not really angsty but pretty twisted style... which i am loving
> 
> this is what happens when i'm feeling naughty. no, not lemon (or lime? nothing citrus)  
> just mischief and devilishness and... well i guess you'll just have to see
> 
> WARNING: this is like BARELYYY rated M but it might be slightly stronger than Teen, so there's that... not any possible triggers that i know of... unless you love Thor and can't watch him be let down.. in which case WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> anyway before i spoil any of the dirty surprises (shush Tony) let's just say this is dark. and yum. and fun if you're a mild sociopath ;)
> 
> give me some love if you enjoyed!!  
> XOXO

 

“Mmm, your skin tastes so good.”

“Must be the sweat and mud.”

You rolled your eyes, leaving an unintentional butterfly kiss on his shoulder as he leaned forward, away from you.

“Would you like to be left alone, My Lord?”

“If you don’t mind, (y/n).”

You rolled your eyes again, but he was still facing away. It didn’t matter either way; whether he saw, or whether you cared.

“Very well.”

You slipped into a soft overcoat, and pulled your boots back on. You never bothered with heels anyway; the ladies who claimed you couldn’t attract men without them were clearly missing a few screws. Or men.

You didn’t bother wishing him a good day, since he seemed lost in his thoughts.

He interrupted your own when you opened the door.

“(Y/n)?”

“Yes?” You kept from crossing your arms across your chest, even though you had a feeling he was going to ask you to come back and ravish him.

“Take care.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Well, that was surprising.

Whatever.

 

“And down she comes the walk of shame.”

“The shame is surely his.”

“Is that what you tell yourself to fall asleep at night?”

“I think you know very well how I sleep at night, Loki.”

“If at all.” You smirked right back at him, as he clasped his hands behind his back and continued walking with you.

“A whore’s life is difficult, (y/n).”

“I suppose you should know.”

“Is that so?”

“Or do you prefer to play the double standard; surely the many women you’ve acquainted yourself with consider you to be the pious, pure Prince?”

“Actions speak louder than words, my dear.”

You let out a scoff. “You really must put a leash on that phrase. You’ve broken a dozen hearts in less than a week with that tongue alone.”

“And what has your tongue ever done?” You almost reached out to shove him good-naturedly at his retort; but that would probably be considered too friendly among the whispers.

As of now, you were “Thor’s harlot,” and you were in enough hot water with the ladies for that. Probably the only thing besides the hope that Thor would eventually settle down with a “real lady” that was keeping the women of the court from murdering you in your sleep (or your wake) was that there was another more eligible bachelor striding the halls.

“Nothing yet, today.”

“Really?” Loki stopped mid-step and looked at you with a look of shock; only partially sarcastic.

“Seems he had more important matters on his mind.”

“I find that surprising.”

“That I’m not important?” You were setting yourself up; but you enjoyed banter with his brother nonetheless.

“That he has a mind.”

You couldn’t help the guffaw that escaped from your un-ladylike mouth; nor the hand that reached out to nudge his shoulder.

Though it was no fault of yours when he caught it with his own and pulled you closer.

“Perhaps I could free up my schedule for an hour or so.”

“Really? A whole hour?” You stuck out your tongue playfully as he pulled you behind a large pillar and snaked an arm around you.

“If you’re lucky.”

He was a big tease, but you enjoyed it. You weren’t getting much attention from Thor lately, anyway. And if you were to walk around the castle with huge proverbial scarlet letters where your breasts should have been, then you might as well have some tangible benefit to speak of.

“Isn’t there a saying about crossed swords…”

“You must stop eavesdropping on the guards’ conversations, my dear.”

“I am not your dear. And they are much more entertaining than the ladies of the court.”

“And far less jealous, I’d say.”

“Is that so, my dear?” You mocked him brightly with his own phrase and he leaned in close, sharpening the tension throbbing between the two of you.

“You know I never knew how insufferable that endearment was until I heard you say it just now,” he responded cruelly, but his voice was alluring and you were feeling the need for some…loving.

“Really? I think it grows on you.” You were about to say something else, but there were voices coming down the hall, so Loki decided to whisk you into the garden.

 

“Well you certainly like to keep things moving, don’t you?”

“I’d say I’m full of surprises.”

“Among other things,” you murmured and he let go of you for a second so you would go into vertigo.

“Hey!”

“Now now, you’ve got to learn to play nice; or we’ll not play at all.”

“If I recall correctly, you were never good with sharing your toys, Prince Loki.”

“You recall correctly,” he answered haughtily, reaching out an arm to steady you once more. “But I happen to have stumbled upon quite the little gem.”

“I know you’re not talking about me, so I’m not walking into that one.” He sneered right back at you, but you expected nothing less. Or nothing more. Whatever. “But I’ll bite.”

“I’m sure you will,” he purred, and you burst out laughing.

“I mean tell me this super-secret mumbo-jumbo that you’re dangling in front of me.”

“Hmm, I suppose.” He paused from ushering you around the hedges to make a mock-serious pose. “But before I do, I must be certain of your intentions.”

“All bad.”

“Good.” And at this, he leaned his lips so close to your ear, you felt each word slip in.

 

“I happen to know that my Brother has kept his sword sheathed. At least around you.”

 

You would’ve roared in laughter if you hadn’t been so surprised.

Still, you recovered quickly.

“And what, pray tell, would give you such a preposterous idea?”

“I shall never reveal my sources.”

“Considering the only plausible source would be your presence within our bedroom I’d pick a different track.”

“Oh so it is ‘our’ now?”

“Yes, to the end that we have both been in mine and his. Now stop avoiding the question.”

It was growing cloudy outside, and you looked up worriedly at the sky.

“Not to worry, I’m sure I can find a place dry and warm for us should the opportunity arise.”

“You mean situation? Should the situation arise?”

“If you say so.”

You shivered coincidentally at that moment, but it seemed he felt an ego-boost none the less. You took the offensive once again.

“Now enough stalling; tell me how you knew.”

“Oh so it is true, then?”

“…” You were about to kick yourself until you saw his smile; he had known all along.

“If you must know, my brother seems to have an adverse effect on the women he beds. They seem to lose their mental capabilities; even more so than the little they originally possessed, seeing as they were stupid enough to sleep with him.”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“Well it can hardly be expected for someone of diminished intelligence to come to that self-awareness-“

“Oh come off it!” You retorted, slightly annoyed now. He practically glowed with glee at this, but you knew he liked getting under your skin. Now if you could return the favor…

“Anyway, what makes you think I’d react the same way? Even if I have this ‘diminished intelligence’ you so arrogantly brought up?”

“Well I suppose you have more merit than the others, at the very least-“

“How magnanimous of you.”

“But of course!” He grinned like a cheshire cat, and you pushed him with your palms against his chest, slightly rough. He seemed to like it, and continued his mocking; or was it flirting?

“It seems that the ladies of the court, well for lack of a better word, seem to fall ‘in love’ with my ignoramus of a brother. At least after they’ve had their…relations. And I’d say that you’d be hard-pressed to be any different.”

Well, at least that was only mildly insulting. After all, it was a sad fact of the matter; women tend to develop feelings in such cases. Even if their intentions are purely physical.

“And judging by the fact that you still have your head on your shoulders… barely, I’d say it was you who decided to refrain. Which comes full circle.”

“Well I suppose you’ve proven your point.” It was getting cold out now; this whole afternoon delight thing was severely overplayed.

“So that’s it?” He tilted his head at you, mildly pensive.

“…sure?”

“Hmph.” His proud frown was back on his face and it did not suit his face nearly as well.

“Why?” It was your turn to play the devil. “What were you hoping?”

“Expecting, really.”

“Which was…”

“Nevermind, then.” He turned to walk away, but you darted in front of him and put your hand behind his neck.

You pressed your lips to his temple, enjoying his eyes widening. “Remember, my Prince, I bite.”

And you watched his eyes and mouth curve at once at your whispered words. “Very well then, (y/n).

I’ll tell you.”

“Oh, please do.”

He let out a bark of a laugh, and you felt yourself turning primal in retaliation. “I do like it when you beg.”

“Only a means to an end.”

So he leaned forward, his mouth hovering over yours, and uttered the words.

 

“Prove me wrong.”

 

Thinking back, you weren’t sure if it was Loki’s moaning or your whining that brought the pounding to his door.

He blamed you for biting so roughly on his neck; but it was also his fault for sliding his hands on your thighs so-

“You are a prince and are to conduct yourself in a manner befitting of such!”

His face was bright red; more so from the exertion than embarrassment at getting caught.

“And you!” The Almighty Thor turned his righteous fury on the lowly woman now. “Haven’t you caused enough trouble as it is?”

You were barely embarrassed; the red on your cheeks was something else.

“I don’t follow, My Lord.”

 

“Heavens, (y/n); I know you think you are just having some fun, but do you have to be such a whore?!”

 

It should’ve been a surprise that he qualified that statement at all; for you had known all along there would be no respect in whatever this was.

It still hurt like hell.

 

“It never bothered you before,” you whispered harshly.

“What was that?!”

And there was a bevy of accusations and indignities that you could have unleashed; but now was not the time. Nor the place.

“Nothing, My Lord.”

“As I thought.”

He turned to storm away, before looking back once more to make sure both of your heads were bowed to the floor.

“I trust we won’t need to speak of this again.”

“Yes, sir.” You muttered, and Loki gave an angry nod in response.

“Good.” He kept his eyes on you for a moment more, as his voice became gruff. “And (Y/n), I expect you to be in my chambers shortly.”

You exchanged glances with his brother; and beneath the finger-pointing and other-blaming, there was some sort of mutual hatred that reached both of you.

And maybe an understanding.

 

More importantly, Thor had just provided the exact time and place.

 

“I’ll be there, sire.” Wouldn’t miss it for the world.

 

“How’s it taste now, (y/n)?”

“Mmm. Sweet.” Indeed, he had showered, and cooled off. In more ways than one.

“I was a bit harsh with you earlier.” He reached a large, calloused hand to stroke your hair. You had brushed all the dratted tangles out before putting on your best dress.

Tonight was a night to be remembered.

“I understand, My Lord.” You trailed the kisses from his shoulder to his collarbone, enjoying the goosebumps you saw creeping up his arm.

“I don’t judge you, you should know.”

“I know.” You blinked rapidly, feathering his neck with your lashes and making him twitch and smile.

“I just don’t think you know what you’re getting into. With my brother.”

“I guess you know best,” you admitted as you worked your hands against his broad, muscled shoulders.

“Indeed I do.” He let out a long sigh, taking a ginger sip of the tea you had brewed. “Ugh, this tastes awful!”

“You do like your ale much better, do you not?” You teased, before getting up to grab a bottle.

“No, no. This is fine.” After his performance earlier, he supposed the least he could do was drink the tea that you made and he declined every day.

“If you insist.” You smiled devilishly and he grabbed you around your waist, lifting you into his lap.

You shrieked with a laugh, trying to wriggle away, but he held you tight in his arms. “I must have you all to myself.”

“Now, now, I don’t think that’s fair-“

“I don’t care.” He shifted you so you were sitting on one of his enormous legs. You swung your feet back and forth as he sipped the bitter drink with just the tiniest of cringes. “You know it nearly drove me mad seeing you with my brother.”

“Why, sire, I never knew you cared.” You purred with a blush.

“Yes, well now you do.” He cleared his throat harshly. “I don’t want another man pulling his filthy fingers through your hair, or running their dirty hands over your skin, or God Forbid-“ He coughed suddenly, shaking you off his leg and onto the floor.

“Oof!”

“I’m sorry dear,” he urged as he leaned forward to pull you back up; you guessed he didn’t notice the slip of tongue. You certainly did.

“God forbid…” he wanted to continue the thought, but didn’t have the words. Indeed, neither of you had ever broached that wall. Until now.

“Shh.” You pressed a finger to his lips as he stared at you slightly unsteadily. “I understand. And Thor?”

He opened his mouth to correct you, but clamped them right back up when you finished your sentence. “I think I’m ready.”

“What?!”

“Yes, dear.” His eyes widened, and if he hadn’t noticed his own use of it earlier, he certainly noticed yours now.

“I think today… I want to.”

“(Y/n)…” He whispered, unable to form the words needed in the moment.

“I think I’m done waiting. I’ve found who I’ve been waiting for.” Because maybe Loki had been right. You didn’t want to risk falling in love; at least until you knew for sure.

And he hadn’t said anything remotely close that would make you think he felt the same way, but you didn’t care. Now was the time.

You wanted it now.

You wanted him now.

 

He saw it in your eyes, and backed away slightly, completely thrown off guard.

“Oh, and just so you know, Thor?”

 

“I bite.”

“Hard.”

 

And with that, you leaned into his neck and pierced his skin, tearing your teeth away only when a couple drops had stained your lips.

“AUGH!!!”

He shoved you hard, or so he tried, but found that his arms suddenly felt heavy.

“Oh dear,” you frowned. “You seem light-headed.”

“Wh- what did-“

“It must have been the tea I brewed; you need a good strong mead to keep you going, do you not?”

“Y-you-“

“Oh no!” You widened your eyes and placed a palm against your open mouth. “The herbs for your tea. I must have gotten them mixed up.”

There was a stirring in the air next to you, but you took no notice. “I must have dropped them in the Prince’s room by mistake… during our… indiscretions.”

“Indeed you did, my dear.” Your Prince shimmered into view now, standing next to you with a handful of sage and who knows what-else.

“I must have picked up the ones the Prince was using for his potions. Oh no, how silly of me!” You bowed your head in shame as Loki tsked next to you.

“You must keep that head on those shoulders, (y/n).”

“Indeed.” You let out a small, sad sigh. “Though I suppose a silly little harlot isn’t much for a brain, now, is she?”

“(Y/n)”- Thor had collapsed against the bed in fatigue; his tongue was thick and his throat was dry as sandpaper.

“Now, now. You mustn’t be so harsh on yourself, (y/n).”

“Even so,” you offered as you straightened the sheets around Your Lord. “One isn’t supposed to lose their mental capacity… at least until after, right? After they fall, as you say, in love?”

“That would be stretching it quite a bit, my dear.” His trademark smirk was sexy as hell. You let out a sharp laugh in response.

“At the very least, then; until the sword has been unsheathed, so to speak.”

“You speak in the most vulgar ways, (y/n).”

Thor watched with silent dismay as Loki advanced towards you, a strange glint in his eye.

“You love it.” You maintained the distance between the two of you, until the back of your legs hit the mattress.

“Love is a strong word, (y/n).”

You gave him the biggest grin you could while baring your teeth.

With a wave he sent his brother flying off the bed and into the wall. Thor struggled to sit up, opening his mouth to shout hoarsely at you. But he was dead to your world.

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Prove it.”

 

And your lips were on Loki’s, and he was tearing at your dress, all while the King was plastered against the wall, fighting with all his will to stop this.

 

So you turned to look at him, hissing as Loki dragged his long fingers down your bare back.

“What do you care, My King?”

Because he never told you, and now it was too late.

 

“I’m just a whore.”

 

And you turned again, to watch Your Prince pull your legs around him, the hunger in his eyes even more alluring than the horror in the King’s face.

And even if he had found his voice again; his screams would have been drowned out by your cries as you rode his brother again, again, and again.

 

“Mmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM.  
> MIND. BLOWN. (or fucked?)  
> leave a comment if you liked ;)))
> 
> random ramblings:  
> I'M SORRY PHARM  
> really i'm so on-point with evil loki in my fics that i thought i'd have some fun with him this time... kind of like in back up... but this was just more dark
> 
> poll 1: did you like dark loki? or well, dark lovely? dark you?
> 
> i had so much fun with this style; i guess it's a mix of angst, humor, and evilness... so Once Bitten + Two Is Better Than One i guess?  
> it's nice to write bad lovely sometimes... i sort of went there in She-Wolf... and went all the way in Take Me To Church... either way i had a lot of fun and i hope you had great fun reading it too
> 
> poll 2: THOR OR LOKI?! (based on this fic guys!!!)
> 
> I have to say Loki in this one... not surprising considering the way i wrote it; or how it ended  
> could you guys feel the majorrr sexual tension or what?!  
> for the record you weren't trying to kill Thor; nor were you trying to poison him the entire time  
> you put the paralysis powder in the tea this once; and let thor drink it in his guilt (since he had been acting kind of crappy earlier, you figured the only way he knew how to express his apology was by drinking the tea you brewed for the first time..)
> 
> if you feel bad for Thor, imagine why he wants you to see him right after he yells at you... irony/hypocrisy?
> 
> no you're not a prostitute in this fic... you just like to have fun; like thor said  
> also, i got the crossed swords reference from ghots of girlfriends past; fun movie, love jennifer garner
> 
> “Heavens, (y/n); I know you think you are just having some fun, but do you have to be such a whore?!”  
> It should’ve been a surprise that he qualified that statement at all; for you had known all along there would be no respect in whatever this was."~ lovely was dryly noting that he mentioned 'just having some fun' when he could have just called you a whore and left it at that. but it's really kind of a bitter compliment; good for him that he didn't say the absolute worst~ it still kind of broke her though
> 
> You exchanged glances with his brother; and beneath the finger-pointing and other-blaming, there was some sort of mutual hatred that reached both of you.  
> And maybe an understanding.~ this was supposed to be kind of confusing; like it sounds like you both hate each other, but you really don't... or at least it's the hate that i want you not actual hate... you just both hate thor right now.
> 
> And he hadn’t said anything remotely close that would make you think he felt the same way, but you didn’t care. Now was the time.  
> You wanted it now.  
> You wanted him now.~ supposed to be very tricksy; like it sounds like you're talking about thor, when you're really talking about loki.
> 
> poll 3: when did you realize that Lovely had set Thor up?  
> i kind of hinted at it when he first coughs so hard you fall off his lap.. and when he doesn't have words when you say you want to go all the way (although not with him; but that's beside the point); it wasn't just that he didn't know what to say, he actually couldn't really speak already at that point
> 
> and yes the first time lovely has sex she does it with loki... in front of thor... brutal ;) before that when thor walked in on them they were just fooling around  
>  
> 
> poll 4: which part hit you the most? (either angst/laughs/feels/kinkiness)
> 
> ooh this fic was so fun to write the only reason i didn't post earlier is because of my bestie stevie (aka pharm) and how she adores Thor... anyway i tried to make him the least villainous (and more like unintentionally hurtful) possible... there is much more darkness i can muster up but i'll save it for another character probably...
> 
> anyway that's all this time lovelies!!! give me a shout out below if you enjoyed this naughtiness!! talk to you soon!
> 
> XOXO Bucky (the mindfucker... who got a little bad this time)


End file.
